The present invention relates generally to a bird shaped toy glider of a type that can be hand launched or which is preferably launched by a launching device comprised of a stick or rod and a rubber band. The rubber band is fastened to the rod and the rubber band engages a notch in the head of the glider. When the person launching the glider pulls the glider away from the rod, the rubber band is stretched and when the glider is released, the glider is then propelled into the sky.
According to the important features of my invention, I have provided a new and improved bird shaped glider that costs less, weighs less and flies better than any other glider of its type known to me. To this end, I have found that by manufacturing my glider of a Styrofoam material that the weight of the glider can be maintained at a level of 1/2 ounce or less. By using a launcher of a type known in the art, this light weight glider can be propelled high into the sky.
According to other features of my invention, I have provided a collapsible wing structure which has a unique mounting arrangement for mounting the wing structure upon the glider as all is described in further detail herein. In order to maintain the glider in an aerodynamically balanced state, I have provided a weight or washer in the head of the glider and this assists in obtaining a desirable flight characteristic for my new bird shaped toy glider.
In the past, a number of gliders have existed and the most pertinent patents known to me are listed below, as follows:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patent Title Patentee ______________________________________ 802,329 Flying Target Edward S. Schmitt 1,920,746 Airplane Toy R. M. Guillow 2,059,121 Toy Airplane P. K. McGall 2,136,067 Toy Airplane Emile A. Wittle 2,221,012 Toy Glider N. E. Walker 2,588,941 Model Glider E. A. Stark Re.25,734 Time Delay Action and A. H. Boese Release for Airborne Toys 4,125,960 Toy Glider Charles R. Bacca 4,324,064 Toy Aircraft Pierre A. Bettencourt et al ______________________________________
From a study of the patents listed above, it appears that none of them have the desirable structural features that I have developed. The patents relate to old types of gliders where balsa wood was used. It is well-known that where balsa wood is used that this material is highly fragile, and there is a high tendency for the material to become damaged in a short time such as where the wings crack and the tail structure cracks or becomes broken, etc. Also, the balsa wood construction is more expensive and the life of a balsa wood glider is not believed to be as long as the life of my new glider. While U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,012 shows a glider having wings that are adapted to open from their folded position when its velocity through the air decreases below a predetermined value low enough that said glider will have reached nearly its maximum height as a dart, as described in the patent, I have provided a new and improved way of mounting of collapsing wing structure upon a light weight Styrofoam body structure which is of superior design and particularly suited for use with lighter weight and lower cost material such as Styrofoam which is the preferred material used for my glider construction.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that it is an important object of my invention to provide a new and improved bird shaped toy glider which is lighter in weight than any other glider known to me, and yet is sufficiently strong that it may be gripped in the hand to apply tension to a resilient member, which, when release, will propel the bird shaped glider high into the air, which glider because of its unique structural characteristics has more durability and life than any other glider known to me.